Dad Knows Best
by BettyHall223
Summary: Is it too late for Sam and Jack to have what they really want? If you're not a shipper you probably won't enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Flashbacks are in italics._

The sun beat down on Jack as he sat on his dock with his fishing line in the water. He removed his cap and ran the sleeve of his shirt across his brow to remove the perspiration, then replaced the cap and gripped the fishing rod again as he stared across the pond.

Two days ago, he had left Colonel Reynolds in charge of the base and had come here to the quiet solitude of his cabin. Being with people right now was the last thing he wanted. His mind drifted back to his last conversation with Sam.

_He sat in his office going over some last minute instructions with Reynolds when he looked up and saw Sam standing in the door._

_"Colonel."_

_Sam took a step forward. "I was wondering if I could speak with you in private, sir."_

_Jack looked at Reynolds. "I think that's all. If anything comes up I need to know about, you know where to reach me."_

_Reynolds nodded. "Yes, sir. Have a good trip, sir."_

_Jack saw the surprise expression on Sam's face as Reynolds walked out._

_"Going somewhere, sir?"_

_"Vacation. Been awhile and I think I deserve one."_

_"Yes, sir. You work hard and I'm sure you deserve it, but . . . how long will you be gone?"_

_"Not sure."_

_"Will you be back for my wedding, sir?"_

_"Don't know."_

_She took a step toward him. "But, sir, that's why I came by. I wanted to see if you're coming. I need you to be there."_

_"Why?" he asked as he stared into her eyes._

_"I . . . I just . . . I mean . . . you're my friend and I want you there."_

_"If I get back in time, maybe I'll show up." He knew he sounded rude and uncaring but seeing her marry another man was something he couldn't do. Watching her walk down the aisle, resplendent in a wedding dress and listen to her take marriage vows with Pete, was just too much. His heart broke a little more every time the wedding was mentioned and he had to get away._

_"I really hope you'll get back in time, sir. My wedding wouldn't be the same without you, Daniel and Teal'c being there to share it with me and Dad will be here to give me away."_

_The more she talked, the more she looked like she wanted to cry and he was wishing they weren't having this conversation._

_He attempted to smile, knowing he wouldn't be at her wedding. "I'll see what I can do. Now, if you'll excuse me."_

_He headed toward the door and Sam grabbed his arm. "Please come, sir."_

_They stared into each other's eyes._

_"Bye, Carter." He pulled his arm from her grasp and walked out of the room._

_He glanced back at her as she stared at him. He had not intended for Sam to find out that he had left until he was already gone._

_He hurried to the elevator to go to his locker. He changed clothes and just as he finished putting on his shoes, Daniel came in and glanced at him._

_"Hi, Jack."_

_Jack grabbed his jacket. "Bye, Daniel."_

_Daniel looked closer. "Jack, you look upset. Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine" he answered as he hurried out the door._

_He went back to his office and typed out an e-mail to all personnel, telling everyone that he would be on vacation and that Colonel Reynolds would be in charge of the base until he returned. He stood up from his desk, put on his jacket and patted his pockets to be sure he had his wallet, keys and cell phone. He read over the e-mail once more, hit "send" and logged off his computer._

_He wanted to get out of the Mountain before the message had time to circulate because he knew as soon as Daniel read it, he would be in his office, wanting to know why he was leaving with Sam's wedding coming up in a few days._

_He hurried to the elevator and pushed the button. The doors opened and two nurses stepped off and he got on. He rode to the top, signed out, walked to the parking lot and breathed a sigh of relief as he made his escape. He got into his truck, took his cell phone from his pocket and turned it off, not wanting to talk with anyone right now._

_He had locked up the house when he had left that morning and put everything in the truck that he needed to take with him, so he only had to stop to fill the truck with gas before starting the long drive to Minnesota._

_As he drove, he thought about Sam. He had watched her these last few months as she planned her wedding. Sometimes it seemed she was just going through the motions and her heart wasn't really in it, but he wasn't about to say something to her to find out if he was right. She would probably deny that anything was wrong._

_She had broken his heart the day she told him that she had accepted Pete's proposal. Just a few minutes later, he'd had to meet with one of the teams for a debriefing, and it was all he could do to get through it before he could go home, shut out the world and wallow in his misery._

_When he arrived at his cabin he checked his voice mail. Daniel had left two messages asking him to call him back, but he had not returned the calls._

He changed positions in his chair and looked at his watch. Tears stung his eyes and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he realized that in exactly three days from this moment, Sam would be walking down the aisle to marry Pete.

After he found out how Sam felt about him during the zatarc test, he had always hoped that some day when the time was right, he would ask Sam to marry him. They had been through so much together over the years and had gotten to know each other so well. He loved everything about her.

In so many ways, she knew him better than Sara ever had. She understood his quirks and his moods. Knew when to talk to him and when to leave him alone. Knew when to push and when to back away. Knew when to voice her opinion and when to keep her opinion to herself.

In the field, they knew each other so well that they could convey their thoughts and feelings by looking at each other without saying a word. In the middle of battle, he could just look at Sam and they could communicate with their eyes and gestures and she would understand what he needed her to do. She was the best 2IC he had ever worked with and he had known that if anything should happen to him, Sam would put her personal feelings aside and do her duty to be sure that Daniel and Teal'c got home safely.

So many times when she was sick or injured, he wanted to put his arms around her and hug her to let her know how important she was to him. He wanted to say those three little words to tell her how much he cared.

He had imagined so often what it would be like for them to be married, to have children and grow old together. But now, she would be sharing that part of her life with another man.

His cell phone rang so he dug it out of his pocket.

"What?"

"And hello to you too, Jack."

"What can I do for you, Daniel?"

"You didn't return my calls."

"So?"

"I know why you left so abruptly."

"Is that right?"

"You're going to miss Sam's wedding on purpose, aren't you?"

"And your point is?"

"Jack, I know you're upset and I don't blame you. I don't want her to marry Pete either. I just wanted to see if you're okay."

Jack took a deep breath. "I'm fine . . . but I just can't be there to see her . . ."

"I understand, Jack."

"I'll see you when I get back."

"When will that be?"

"I'm not sure."

"Okay. Call me if you need to talk or . . . well you know."

"Thanks, Daniel. Bye."

He sat there a few minutes longer and decided to call the base, thinking that he should check in with Reynolds. After a short conversation and finding out that things were running smoothly without him, he ended the call.

He heard a car door slam and was wondering who it could be so he stood up, turned around and raised his eyebrows as he saw Jacob come around the corner of the cabin.

"Jacob, this is a surprise."

"Hi, Jack. Colonel Reynolds told me you'd be here so I flew to Minneapolis and rented a car. Teal'c gave me directions."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to beat some sense into your stubborn head is why I'm here" he answered as he put his hands on his hips and walked toward Jack until they were staring into each other's eyes.

Jack took a step back and the staring continued.

"Why do you want to beat me over the head? I haven't done anything."

Jacob's eyes grew wider. "That's precisely the problem. You haven't done anything."

Jack winced. "Jacob . . ."

"Jack, don't give me that confused look. You're much more intelligent than that and you know very well what I'm talking about."

"I really don't . . ."

Jacob stepped closer and gently slapped Jack on the side of his head.

Jack frowned and put his hand to his head. "What did you do that for?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Jack? Okay, I will. I'm here because you love my daughter. I'm here because my daughter loves you. I'm here because I don't want her to marry Pete. I'm here because you don't want her to marry Pete. I'm here because George, Daniel, Cassie, Teal'c, and I don't know how many other people, don't want her to marry Pete. Now, what are YOU going to do about it?"

"I'm not going to do anything, Sam has made her choice."

"You haven't given her a choice. Give her the chance to choose between you and Pete."

"She's getting married in three days!"

"Exactly! Enough time for you to get back to Colorado Springs, tell her you love her and stop this wedding! Or is your stubborn pride going to keep you from doing that?"

Jack sat back down and Jacob sat in the chair beside him.

"What makes you think I love Sam?"

"Are you denying that you do?"

Jack looked down at the dock. "No, I don't deny it."

"Good. So, you just thought you'd come up here, lick your wounds and hide out until the wedding is over, is that it?"

"I'm not hiding."

"What would you call it?"

"I'm on vacation."

"Yes, and it just conveniently happened to be at the very same time that Sam is getting married. Jack, I'm not blind. I've seen what's been happening between you and Sam for years. You're in love with my daughter and I know you're hurting. You came here because you can't stand to watch Sam marry Pete."

Jack ran his hand over his face as Jacob continued.

"Let me tell you something. For the first time since I became a Tok'ra, I came back to Earth, dreading to be here. I always look forward to coming home so I can see Sam. But this time, do you know why I didn't want to come? Because I'm here to give away my baby to a man who doesn't deserve her, a man that I know deep in my heart, Sam doesn't love. When I arrived, I walked into her lab and she was sitting there with the saddest look on her face I've ever seen. When I tried to talk to her, she said that everything was fine, that Pete was fine, the wedding was fine, everything was fine. But Jack, I know it isn't and she's too stubborn to admit that anything is wrong. I know my daughter well enough to know that she's unhappy and having doubts about this wedding. Big doubts. You need to go home and put a stop to this. I don't want her to ruin her life and that's precisely what she's doing."

"She's a big girl, Jacob, she can make up her own mind."

Jacob shook his head. "Oh, Jack, I don't know who is more stubborn, you or Sam."

"Maybe she gets that stubborn streak from her father."

"Yes, she does. I don't deny that in the least."

The two men sat in silence for a few moments, then Jacob stood up, walked to the edge of the dock and crossed his arms as he gazed out over the sparkling water. A few minutes passed as he stood deep in thought, then sat back down.

"Jack?"

Jack turned his head to look at him.

"I'm dying."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean you're dying?"

Jacob took a deep breath and looked out over the water once more. "I've known for awhile now. Selmak is dying. He's very old and I'm going to die with him. When we were battling the replicators, it took a lot out of him."

"So, how long do you have?"

"Don't really know for sure. I can tell I'm getting weaker though."

"Does Sam know?"

"No. I'm not going to tell her until I have to."

Jacob looked at Jack. "Jack, parents always have dreams for their children. Since Sam was born it has always been one of my dreams to walk my daughter down the aisle at her wedding to the man that she is crazy in love with. But that man isn't Pete, that man is you. I want my daughter to be happy. I want her to be ecstatic on her wedding day, the way her Mother and I were on ours. Make her happy, Jack. Please? Let me die in peace, knowing that my little girl is with the man that she really loves and will love her just as much for the rest of her life."

"How long have you been aware of my feelings for Sam?"

Jacob grinned. "Since the day I met you in Washington. I saw the way Sam looked at you and I instantly knew. She never looked at Jonas Hansen that way, or any other man, that I can remember. I knew she was smitten with you from that very moment."

"And it didn't upset you that I was her CO?"

"No, because I know Sam. I know how dedicated she is to the Air Force and her job. I knew she would never do anything out of line. She would never jeopardize her career or yours. If you both really want this, you can work around the regulations. You two have tiptoed around this long enough, don't you think?"

Jacob paused. "Daniel told me that you were involved with that Agent Johnson from the CIA. He also told me that you're not together any more. So what are you going to do? Just sit here and be miserable the rest of your life, or go after Sam and put an end to this charade you two have going? You can't put it off any longer."

Jack leaned over and put his elbows on his knees, ran his hands through his hair, then leaned back in his chair.

"Suppose I do go back and talk to her. What makes you so sure she would listen?"

"Because I think she's just waiting for you to make a move. She wants to hear you admit that you love her, that it isn't too late."

Jacob paused for a moment. "I know about the zatarc test."

"You do?"

"George told me about it right after it happened. It didn't surprise me at all. What has surprised me is how long it has taken you two to do something about it. Four years is long enough don't you think?"

Jack glanced at Jacob.

"Does it not bother you that I'm a lot older than Sam?"

"You're not that much older and your age difference shouldn't matter anyway. You two love each other, you're very compatible and I think you and Sam would be great together. It certainly doesn't bother her, me or anyone else so why should it bother you?"

"Just checking."

Jacob grinned. "Why do you think I've let you call me 'Dad' all these years?"

Jack smiled.

They both watched as a squirrel came close to where they were sitting and stared at them for a few moments, then ran up a tree.

"You know, I had always hoped that Sam would make me a grandfather again but now if she does have kids, I won't be here to see it happen."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, Jack."

The two men sat in silence for awhile then Jacob looked at his watch.

"It's getting late. I need to go find a place to spend the night before I go back tomorrow."

"No you won't. You can stay here with me, I have an extra room. You're more than welcome to use it."

"Thanks, I'd like that."

"Do you like to fish?"

Jacob grinned. "Yes, but I've heard about your fishless pond."

"It's relaxing. Nice to sit here and not have to use my brain."

Jacob chuckled. "Do you ever . . . use your brain that is?"

"Well, thanks a lot." Jack put his hand over his heart. "I'm extremely hurt by that comment."

Jacob laughed then slapped Jack on the back. "Just teasing you."

Jack grinned. "Daniel would say 'no' to that question if he were here."

Jacob nodded his head. "I love to watch you and Daniel. You're both like two little kids, always bickering with each other."

"That's true. Daniel and I are as different as daylight and dark and we certainly have our disagreements, but he has a good heart."

"Yes, he does. Daniel has always been a good friend to Sam. I think she's closer to Daniel than she is to Mark."

Jack stood and walked back to the cabin. In a few minutes he returned with an extra fishing rod and gave it to Jacob. Jacob threw the line in the water as they chatted in the afternoon sun.

Jack sighed. "Does Sam know you're here?"

"No. She thinks I got called back by Garshaw for an emergency meeting with the Tok'ra. I assured her I'd be back tomorrow. I don't like lying to her but I knew she would want to know why I was coming all this way to see you."

Before long, the sun began to set so they went inside.

The two men talked as Jack grilled steaks and they sat down to eat.

"What was Sam like as a kid?"

Jacob grinned. "Curious, inquisitive, precocious, smart, funny and a practical joker."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Sam? A practical joker?"

"She certainly was. Used to play jokes on Mark all the time. Sometimes he'd let her get away with it and sometimes he'd get her back. We never knew what was going to happen from one day to the next with Sam. She was always very smart. Her mom taught her the alphabet when she had just turned three. Before we knew it, Sam had taught herself to read. By the time she entered kindergarten, she was reading way beyond her years. She breezed through school, always made good grades. Valedictorian in junior high and high school. Graduated first in her class at the Academy and, as you know, went on to get her doctorate."

Jacob smiled. "I remember one time when she was about four, I was home for the weekend. Saturday morning I was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper. I happened to look up to see Sam standing in front of the TV with a screwdriver in her little hands with her head cocked to one side and a frown on her face, really concentrating on something. When I asked what she was doing, she said she was going to take the TV apart to see how it worked but she just couldn't decide where to start."

Jack chuckled. "Sounds like something she'd do."

Jacob laughed and continued. "She naturally didn't understand how a television works and after I told her that she most certainly would not take apart the TV, she started asking me all these questions. I tried to explain to her about picture tubes and bulbs and wires and finally she and I both got so frustrated, I decided to show her. Our next door neighbor owned an electronics store and they also did TV repair. I took Sam to his store and he had two or three televisions opened up. I told him why we were there and he showed Sam the inside of a television. She was fascinated. For the next half hour, he answered all her questions. Poor man, I thought that Sam had really tried his patience and he was never so glad to get rid of two people. He later told me he had never met such an inquisitive and bright child."

Jacob paused for a moment.

"She was also going through a pink phase about that time. Everything she wore had to be pink. With her blonde hair in pigtails tied with pink ribbons and those bright blue eyes, those dimples and dressed in pink from head to toe, she was quite the charmer."

Jack grinned. "She still is, Jacob. I could name five or six guys at the base who have a crush on her."

Jacob looked out in the back yard with a far away expression. "Sam looks so much like her mother."

Jack picked up his glass and stared into it. "I fell for Sam the first day we met. She was so feisty and self assured when she walked into that conference room and saluted me. I knew I was in trouble from that very moment."

Jacob smiled. "Really got your attention did she?"

"Yep, and she's had it ever since. I'm going to have to tease her about wanting to take the TV apart."

Jacob raised his arms above his head and stretched. "Just be sure it's when I'm not around so she won't strangle me for telling you."

Jack nodded his head. "It's a deal."

------

The next morning after breakfast Jack walked Jacob to his car.

"Jack, I can't force you to do anything, but please give serious thought to why I came all this way to see you. You're going to regret it if you don't do something now. This is your last chance."

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground as he kicked a rock. "I guess you're right, Jacob."

"You know in your heart I'm right." Jacob put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Come home and make not only my daughter happy but yourself happy as well."

"I'll think about it."

"Think hard, Jack. The wedding is day after tomorrow."

Jack watched him get into the car and drive down the dirt road. He appreciated Jacob for coming all this way just to talk to him face to face.

He went back in the house and found his wallet. He opened it up and pulled out a picture of Sam and stared at it, remembering how he had gotten the picture. Just before the zatarc test, Daniel had been trying out his new camera and had taken pictures of several people on the base. A few days after he and Sam had admitted their feelings for each other, he had been sitting at a corner table in the commissary, staring into his coffee cup, when Daniel sat down across from him. Without saying a word, Daniel took something out of his pocket, covered it with his hand and slid it slowly across the table. Remaining silent, Daniel stood and walked away. He stared at it for a moment, then picked it up and turned it over to reveal a picture of Sam. He grinned, then looked up to see Daniel standing in the doorway and he smiled at him.

Whenever he was missing Sam, he would take out the picture and look at it. But since she had gotten engaged to Pete, the picture had stayed in his wallet.

He breathed a deep sigh, put the picture away and sat down in his favorite chair to think about what Jacob had said. If he did go home to try and stop the wedding, would it work? Would Sam really walk away from Pete to be with him?

He stood and went to the window that looked out over the back yard. The longer he stood there, the more lonely he felt without her, realizing how much he wanted her with him, not just here and now at his cabin, but for the rest of his life.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam drove her car into the parking space at the Mountain and turned off the motor. Her left hand gripped the top of the steering wheel and the early morning sunlight caught the sparkle of her engagement ring. Staring at the ring, she wondered if she really wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

She thought back to her parents' marriage and how happy they had been. Even though her Dad was away from home a lot, neither of her parents had strayed from their marriage vows; they had too much love and respect for each other to destroy what they had together. Whenever her Dad would return home after being away on assignment for the Air Force, her parents' faces would light up and they would hold each other in a warm embrace. She and Mark often teased them that they acted like teenagers and she would often see how affectionate they could be with each other. They would sit close together in the swing on their patio in the evening hours, her Mom's head on her Dad's shoulder as they held hands and caught up with the events of their lives while he had been away. They'd had disagreements as all couples do but they were always eager to work out their differences.

Tears moistened her eyes as she remembered the day her Mom died and the look of devastation on her Dad's face as he told Mark and herself that their Mom would not be coming home. Her Dad had thrown himself into his work and had never been quite the same since her death.

When she had taken a short vacation with him after SG-1 had rescued him from Netu, she asked him why he had never remarried. His response had been "because your Mother is the only woman I ever truly loved. She was my life and no one else will ever take her place."

Sam sighed as she stared out the window, realizing she wanted that kind of marriage and commitment, but could she have that with Pete?

After the hallucination of her Dad while she had been injured on the Prometheus, she had thought he was trying to tell her to let go of Jack and move on to someone within her reach. But now she knew that her mind had been trying to tell her to go after what she wanted, to not be so caught up with her job that she would miss out on the one thing that could make her truly happy.

She longed to share her life with someone; to have someone to come home to and wake up with. She wanted to be missed when she was away. In the last few years she'd had a persistent yearning to have a child.

The wedding day would be here very soon but the one thing that had been foremost in her mind these past few days was Jack. Her thoughts returned to the zatarc test, wishing they had not left their feelings in that room but had openly discussed them.

The day in her lab when she had shown Jack the ring, she was hoping that he would stop her, tell her not to marry Pete and that all this waiting for the past several years would be well worth the wait. But instead of telling her he still cared for her, to hold on a little longer and that one day they would be together, he had more or less encouraged her to have a life without him. The conversation had left her confused. Thinking that Jack no longer cared about her, and after hesitating for two weeks to give Pete an answer to his proposal, she had finally accepted.

She clasped her hands tightly in her lap and closed her eyes for a few moments as she tried not to cry.

------

Later that morning, Sam sat in her lab staring at her computer but her thoughts were elsewhere.

Teal'c came through the door and stopped. Finally realizing he was there, she looked up at him and grinned.

"Hi, Teal'c."

Teal'c nodded and sat down on a stool beside her. "May I speak freely?"

"Certainly."

"I usually do not interfere in the personal lives of my friends, but just this once I would like to make an exception and give you my observations."

Sam turned toward him so they were face to face. "Okay."

"Over the many years that SG-1 has been together, I have observed that you and O'Neill have a very special bond. I have also watched him closely since you have become engaged to Pete Shanahan. O'Neill looks at you with great sadness in his eyes."

Sam squirmed a little in her chair.

"I believe he loves you very deeply and I think you love him as well. I understand the reasoning of the Air Force regulations, but there should come a time when one, or both of you, steps away from these rules to find your happiness."

Sam clasped her hands in her lap and looked at the floor as Teal'c stood and walked away.

------

Daniel leaned against the doorframe of Sam's lab and watched as she stared at the wall while turning a pencil over and over between her fingers. He cleared his throat and Sam quickly turned to see who it was and she forced a smile.

"Hi, Daniel."

He walked up beside her, reached into his pocket and pulled out a penny. Taking her hand, he placed the penny in her palm.

Sam grinned and rubbed the coin with her finger tip.

She attempted to smile. "I'm afraid my thoughts aren't on my work."

"I guess not since you're getting married tomorrow. I didn't think you'd be here today. Don't most brides have a lot to do on the day before their wedding?"

Sam stared at the coin. "I guess I . . ."

Daniel waited for her to say more but she didn't.

"May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I don't want to upset you but are you sure this is what you really want? I mean, are you sure that Pete is the man you want to marry?"

Sam looked at him for a moment. "I . . . yes, he is. Why?"

"Because Teal'c and I have noticed that you don't seem very happy. Most brides are happy and smiling and eager to get on with it. But you just seem sad and preoccupied, like your heart isn't really into this."

"I've just been busy, Daniel, and I'm tired. That's all."

Daniel took her hand in his. "Sam, as you know, Jack left a few days ago."

"Yeah, so?"

"Your getting married to Pete is killing him."

Sam pulled her hand away from his as her eyes grew big. "How do you know that?"

"Because I know Jack. He loves you so much, Sam, and he can't stand to be here, not even as your friend."

Tears filled Sam's eyes and she took a step back. "I can't stop the wedding . . . I can't hurt Pete."

Daniel put his hand on her arm. "Yes, you can stop the wedding. You're not being fair to Pete, Jack or yourself if you're in love with Jack."

"Why do you think I'm in love with Jack?"

"Aren't you?"

Sam's heart was racing as tears started down her cheeks. "I . . . I'm sorry, Daniel. I have to go."

She quickly logged off her computer.

"Sam, can't we please discuss this?"

She opened a drawer of her desk and picked up her purse. "I'm sorry. I really have to go."

Daniel watched as she hurried out the door. He sat down on a stool, hung his head and whispered to himself "please don't marry Pete, Sam. You're going to regret it."

------

Jacob walked into the living room of Sam's house on the morning of her wedding day to see her staring at a picture of SG-1. He watched as she gently ran her finger over the picture.

"You miss him don't you?"

Sam jumped and turned around. "Dad, you scared me."

"Sorry. Answer the question please."

"I hope he shows up for the wedding. He's my friend and I would like to have him here."

"I'm not sure if he'll show up or not, honey. You broke his heart."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "What?"

He took a step closer to her. "I said you broke his heart and he's hurting. That's why he isn't coming to your wedding."

Sam set down the picture and started to wring her hands. "Dad, I can't . . ."

Jacob put his hands on her shoulders. "Yes, you can, Sam. You can still call off this wedding and marry the man that you really love."

"I really love Pete."

"Do you?"

Tears came to Sam's eyes. "I thought . . . I mean . . ."

"You're having big doubts, sweetheart. That's no way to start a marriage. If you have even an inkling of doubt about this wedding, then don't go through with it. No one will think less of you. It's better to end this now than realize later that you made a mistake and end up divorced, don't you think? This is a commitment that's supposed to be for the rest of your life."

"Jack and I can't be together, Dad."

"Yes, you can."

Sam raised her voice. "When? Another five or ten years from now when Jack finally retires or, for some reason, I leave the SGC? I want someone to share my life with now, not years from now, and I want a baby! I'm not getting any younger! Pete can give me all these things! I don't want to wait any longer, Dad!"

Jacob stared at her, his heart breaking for his daughter.

Sam straightened her shoulders and sniffed back the tears. "I need to take a shower before I go to the church."

She quickly walked past him into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Jacob shook his head, turned around and stared out the window.

Sam closed the door to her bathroom, undressed and got into the shower. She turned on the water and leaned her forehead against the tile and tried to let the warm water soothe her fragile emotions. She thought about what Teal'c, Daniel and her Dad had told her. "If Jack really loves me, then where is he?" she whispered.

She finished her shower, stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. Running a comb through her hair, she suddenly stopped and stared at herself in the mirror. She began to hyperventilate as she sat down on the side of the tub and stared at the floor. 'I can't back out now' she said to herself as she put her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands as she tried to breathe slowly.

------

Jacob arrived at the church and got out of his car as another pulled up beside him. Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond exited the car.

Jacob shook George's hand. "George, glad you could make it."

"I'm not so sure I should be here, Jacob, that any of us should be here."

"I agree. I don't approve of this wedding any more than you do."

"Did you try talking to her?" Daniel asked.

Jacob nodded his head. "Just this morning but I don't think it did any good."

The men walked into the church.

Daniel glanced at the men. "I think I'll go check on Sam." He quickly walked down the hall and heard laughter coming from one of the rooms so he knocked. Pete answered the door and grinned.

"Dr. Jackson, glad you could make it."

Daniel tried to smile. "Hi, Pete. I was looking for Sam."

"Last door on the right."

Daniel hurried to the room. Just as he started to knock, Cassie opened the door. She glanced at Sam, then closed the door behind her.

"She's nervous, Daniel. Please say something to her."

"I already tried."

"Try again. I need to get something out of my car. I'll be right back."

Daniel knocked.

"Come in."

Daniel opened the door and smiled as he gave Sam a gentle hug. "You look lovely, Sam."

"Thanks."

"Excited?"

"Excited and nervous."

"Sam, there's still time . . ."

Sam held up her hands. "Daniel, I know what you're going to say but I'm getting married in ten minutes. Don't you think if Jack really loved me he would be here?"

"Not necessarily. You know how Jack is when it comes to expressing his feelings. He would want you to be happy and even though he loves you, maybe this is his way of letting you find your happiness, even if it is with Pete."

Tears filled Sam's eyes. "Jack hasn't said anything to me since the zatarc test to let me know he still cares."

"Yes, I know he should have said something to you sooner. But don't you realize that he left because he knows it would tear him apart if he had to watch the woman he loves marry someone else?"

Sam crossed her arms, looked out the window and tried not to cry.

Daniel knew the conversation was over. "Okay. It's your decision. I better go." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, opened the door and walked out.

Cassie was waiting in the hall.

"Well?"

"She's going through with it."

"This isn't right, Daniel, it just isn't right."

"I know, honey, but we've done everything we can."

"Mom always knew that Jack and Sam love each other. I wish Mom were still alive, she'd talk some sense into her."

Daniel nodded his head. "Yes, she would have."

Daniel gave Cassie a hug and turned to leave.

Jacob looked at his watch. 'I guess Jack isn't going to show up' he thought. He knocked on the door and Cassie answered. He turned to see Sam in her dress and a smile came to his face.

"You look beautiful, honey. I wish your Mother could have been here today."

"Me too, Dad."

Cassie picked up her bouquet. "I'll wait for you in the hall."

"It's almost time, sweetheart."

"I know. Any last words of wisdom?" Sam asked with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"It isn't too late to back out."

Sam stared at her father for a moment. "Yes it is, Dad?"

Sam opened the door and walked out into the hall as Jacob followed.

The music began and Cassie walked slowly to the front to see a grinning Pete.

Jacob and Sam stood at the back of the church. Sam took hold of her Dad's arm as they started down the aisle. They arrived at the front and Jacob placed Sam's hand in Pete's. Jacob gave Sam a gentle kiss on the cheek before taking his seat.

Everyone sat down and the minister spoke for a few minutes. He then told Sam and Pete to face each other and join hands. Sam handed Cassie her bouquet and took Pete's hands in hers. Just as the minister was about to tell Pete to recite his vows, a voice rang out from the back of the church.

"Sam!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone turned quickly to stare at the man standing in the aisle.

Jacob smiled and tears came to Cassie's eyes.

Daniel grinned and nudged Teal'c as a smile lit up his face.

General Hammond whispered to Daniel "about time he showed up."

Pete looked at Jack in disbelief.

Sam stood very still, finding it hard to breathe as she stared at Jack.

Jack's heart was beating so fast he was certain that everyone could hear. He knew he risked making a fool of himself if this didn't go the way he hoped. He took a few more steps down the aisle as everyone watched in total silence.

Sam and Pete glanced at each other.

Sam stared at Jack as he came even closer, he was now about half way down the aisle. Jack slowly held out his hand to her. It was now or never.

"Go on, Sam" Daniel whispered just loud enough for General Hammond and Teal'c to hear.

Everyone looked at Sam, back at Jack, then back at Sam again as they waited.

Sam looked at her father and Jacob mouthed the word "go!" She looked back at Jack.

Jack still stood with his hand out, almost holding his breath as he waited to see what Sam would do. If she refused him now, he would never be able to face her again.

In that moment, Sam was about to make the biggest decision of her life. She knew she had to follow her heart and be with the man she loved more than life itself, the man she did not want to live without.

Sam turned to Pete, looked into his eyes and gently pulled her hand from his.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

A look of sadness came to Pete's face but he didn't try to stop her.

Sam took one step, then another and another until she and Jack were just a few feet apart. She slowly raised her hand to grasp his.

"Jack" she whispered.

Jack grinned and slowly pulled her to him. "I love you, Samantha." He wrapped his arms around her and gently pressed his lips to hers as she put her arms around him as tightly as she could.

Jacob stood up and started to applaud. Cassie put down the bouquets she was holding and did the same. General Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, Colonel Reynolds, Colonel Ferretti, Siler, Walter, Dr. Brightman and others from Stargate Command, stood from all over the church and joined in. Colonel Dixon whistled as the applause grew louder.

The minister glanced at everyone while wondering who this man was that had stopped the ceremony so abruptly.

Pete's family and friends looked around in disbelief.

Pete stared at Jack and Sam as they kissed, then suddenly turned and walked out a side door.

Jack and Sam finally had to breathe and the applauding stopped. Everyone watched as he took Sam's hands in his and held them to his chest as they gazed into each other's eyes, almost oblivious to everyone watching.

"What do we do now, Jack?"

"We get married, that's what we do."

"But how?"

"We'll work it out, Sam, and I happen to have this cabin in Minnesota that has a pond with no fish and I would love to share it with you."

Tears pooled in Sam's eyes. "For the rest of our lives?"

Jack grinned as he squeezed her hands. "Yeahsureyoubetcha."

Sam looked back at her Dad and Jack turned to see who she was looking at. They both smiled at Jacob as he grinned and winked.

Everyone watched as Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulder and she put her arm around his waist as they headed to the back of the church and out the door.

The End


End file.
